This invention relates in general to vehicle seats, and in particular to a structure of a vehicle seat incorporating anchoring wires for use in securing a child safety seat to a passenger seat.
Automotive child safety seats have typically been secured to passenger seats of a vehicle using straps, such as the existing seat belt for adult passengers. The ends of the seat belt are anchored to structural members of the automobile. The seat belt is directed through apertures or slots formed in the child safety seat, thereby securing the child seat relative to the seat belt. It is often laborious and sometimes complicated to fasten the child safety seat by means of the seat belt. Due to the flexible nature of the seat belt, the position of the child seat may also shift during operation of the vehicle.
To overcome these problems associated with securing a child safety seat with the existing seat belt, various regulations have been implemented requiring standardized structures and methods for securing child seats within an automobile. One such regulation was promulgated by the U.S. National Highway Traffic Safety Administration, entitled xe2x80x9cFederal Motor Vehicle Safety Standards; Child Restraint Systems; Child Restraint Anchorage Systemsxe2x80x9d, (64 FR 10786). The regulation requires that motor vehicle manufacturers provide a new way of installing child seats that are standardized and independent of the vehicle seat belts by use of a new anchorage system. Suitable child safety seats will include restraints or latches for coupling to the anchorage systems. The anchorage system includes a pair of spaced apart anchoring wires having a generally U-shaped configuration functioning as a receiving portion for a cooperating latch of a child safety seat. The anchoring wires are secured relative to the vehicle to provide a rigid support for transmitting the load or force from the child seat upon impact or rapid deceleration of the vehicle.
The anchor wires are formed from a rod having a continuous circular cross-sectional shape. The anchor wires are generally U-shaped having a pair of legs secured relative to the vehicle. The legs are identical in shape and are parallel relative to one another. The anchoring wires further include a cross bar connecting ends of the legs, thereby forming a generally U-shaped loop. The cross bars function as receiving portions for the coupling of a pair of corresponding latch mechanisms of a child seat. The latch mechanisms are located on opposed bottom side corners of the child seat.
This invention relates to a vehicle seat assembly which includes a mounting bracket having connections for releasably attaching a child safety seat.
The vehicle seat assembly includes a seat frame for supporting a cushion of a seat. A bracket is attached to the seat frame. The bracket includes mounting locations for fastening the bracket to a floor portion of a vehicle. At least one pair of anchor wires are attached to the bracket. Each of the anchor wires includes first and second legs which are attached to the bracket, and a latch receiving portion interconnecting the first and second legs. The latch receiving portion is adapted to be releasably engageable with a corresponding latch mechanism on a child safety seat.
Various objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.